


Kissing Santa Claus

by JainaDurron7



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JainaDurron7/pseuds/JainaDurron7
Summary: In which Percy leaves out cookies on Christmas Eve night. You know, like one does for Santa.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Kissing Santa Claus

_ “If Daddy had only seen _

_ Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night.” _

~ “I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus”, Jackson 5

* * *

“Alright! The very last batch of Christmas cookies is done!”

Paul, Estelle, Percy, and Annabeth all cheered as Sally retrieved the cookie sheet from the oven and set it on the stove. The final batch consisted of a whole pan of peanut butter blossoms which, like most of the other cookies they’d all spent the entire week baking, were dyed blue.

“I think that means it’s movie time,” Paul announced. “Estelle, why don’t you go put in Charlie Brown.”

Before joining his family in the living room, Percy took a plate and began arranging a handful of the last cookies on it. Behind him, Annabeth snickered. “Are you … leaving cookies out for Santa?”

“What? Oh, no! For my dad.”

Annabeth frowned. “Why didn’t he just grab them him— Wait a second. You’re talking about Poseidon.”

Percy just nodded.

Annabeth snorted. “You’re leaving your dad cookies like children typically do for Santa?”

“It’s kind of a tradition now. I did it as a joke my first Christmas after he claimed me. But he came for them and even left me a Christmas gift.”

“I want to laugh at you so badly, but that’s actually kind of sweet.”

Percy nodded. “My dad and I have the strangest estranged father-son relationship, and I have no problems with it. Well, okay, that’s not true. But it could definitely be worse.”

Annabeth came up behind him to wrap her arms around his waist. “It’s sweet. I wish I was that close to my mom. Or, that she would drop by every now and then like Poseidon does.”

“Yeah, I guess he’s pretty cool.”

After a blissful Christmas Eve evening together, the family called it a night and wandered off to bed. Percy helped tuck Estelle into bed, watching on fondly as their mom and Paul kissed her goodnight, Paul kissing her forehead and telling her, “Goodnight, my little blowfish.”

Percy said his goodnights to his mom and to Paul before they crawled into bed.

Percy set his plate of blue cookies on the coffee table near the Christmas tree, then followed Annabeth to bed for the night.

* * *

Percy didn’t want to know what time it was when he woke up, but he really needed to use the bathroom and he just hoped he’d be able to fall back asleep when he was done. The hallways to the Blofis family apartment were dark for now, and Percy covered a great yawn with his hand as he ambled his way to the bathroom in the dark. The bathroom was on the other end of the living room, and Percy wondered if his father had already stopped by. He came every year and hadn’t let Percy down yet.

The only light in the apartment was the lights on the Christmas tree in the living room. Percy decided to stop and see if Poseidon had made his visit yet, but he stopped short when he caught the silhouettes of two figures standing before the Christmas tree. His mom and stepdad stood nose-to-nose— sort of, and Percy figured they’d just finished laying out all the Christmas gifts beneath the tree. Now, Paul held Sally in his arms, one arm wrapped low across her waist, the other caressing her cheek, trailing her jawline to lift her chin so she was meeting his eyes.

Huh. Percy hadn’t realized before that Paul was so much taller than his mom.

He could hear them whispering, though their voices were so low he could hardly make out a word.

Having grown up around Gabe, Percy had treasured the last several years Paul had been in his and his mom’s life, and he couldn’t help himself as he silently crept closer just to watch, careful not to disrupt their moment or call attention to himself.

The coffee table was just behind Paul, and the man reached back to grab a blue peanut butter blossom from the plate Percy had prepared for Poseidon. Before a burst of anger could even begin to flare in Percy’s gut, he noticed the generous muscle built around Paul’s arm, the strength Percy could see in that arm, in the figure’s build which he had never seen in Paul …

And his messy hair which stuck out at nearly every angle just like Percy’s did, and the strong jaw, and the intimate way he held Sally in his arms, and how he so delicately touched Sally, caressed her, seemed to savor her touch and touching her … 

“Remember. No running off tomorrow.” Percy’s mom pointed a stern finger at the man. “Teachers get holidays off.”

He laughed, a deep rumble. “I do like that about being a teacher.”

He tilted her chin up, kissed her, drew her in deep.

“And the god of the sea gets holidays off too,” Sally said more softly.

“Of course. Just us and our family tomorrow.” He took another cookie from the plate, but Sally plucked it from his fingers, tossed it, and pulled herself up for another kiss.

_ “Shit.” _ Percy nearly stumbled back, but he caught light footing and carefully crept back down the hall for his bedroom. He didn’t need the bathroom  _ that _ badly.

* * *

Christmas morning was the same as always, just as joyous. The living room floor was littered with wrapping paper and torn boxes and what remained of the cookies they’d spent a solid week baking. They held each other’s hot cocoa with blue marshmallows while they opened gifts, and, every few minutes, Sally shot a stern glare Percy’s way when he nearly spilled his hot cocoa on her rug for the hundredth time.

Percy sat on the floor with Annabeth straddled in his lap. His mom sat in front of the couch between the tree and Paul. Estelle sat on the other side of the tree, waiting impatiently for their mom to hand her a gift. Sally fished out two small boxes from beneath the tree and handed one to Estelle and the other to Percy.

“Dad picked these out for you guys,” Sally told them, and Percy smiled to himself.

In his box was a fine, silver watch with the design of a trident encrusted beneath the clock’s hands. Estelle’s held a small necklace with a blowfish charm; Paul had shown it to him when he’d bought it.

_ Clever, _ he thought.

Estelle’s sea-green eyes lit up when she saw her necklace, and she threw herself into their father’s arms. “Thank you, Daddy!”

He held her tight, squishing her. “You’re welcome, my little blowfish.”

Percy looked back to his watch, to the meticulous, flawless design only Hephaestus could forge. Annabeth ‘awwwd’ over it and helped him put it on.

When Percy looked back to the man sitting beside his and Estelle’s mom, he was looking back at Percy … Percy couldn’t describe the look on his face. But it was fatherly, full of love and adoration.

He didn’t know what was going on, what his parents were up to, when they planned on telling Estelle.

It probably should have bothered Percy, but he couldn’t find it in him to feel upset. Not at that moment. For now, he was just elated to be with his family. Him, Annabeth, Estelle, and both his parents all under one roof.

The bliss of such a family had lasted several years now.

Percy figured he could enjoy it a moment more.


End file.
